Muse
by Nellyan
Summary: OS Drarry. Harry et Draco on une relation purement physique, mais Harry désirerai plus. Draco aussi, mais, effrayer par ses propres sentiments, l'héritier Malfoy fait passer Harry pour une "conquète" et l'offre à Blaise l'espace d'une nuit.


_**Titre**_ _: Muse_

_**Pairing : **__Draco X Harry_

_**Résumé **__: OS Drarry. Harry et Draco on une relation purement physique, mais Harry désirerai plus. Draco aussi, mais, effrayer par ses propres sentiments, l'héritier Malfoy fait passer Harry pour une "conquète" et l'offre à Blaise l'espace d'une nuit._

_**Rating **__: T_

_**Warning**_ _: Les personnages risqueront d'être un peu OCC par moment, mais j'espère que vous me le pardonnerez…_

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, mais j'entame les procédures pour avoir Lucius °w°, le poème appartient à Musset._

_**Note : **__Je remercie D-Gray-Man-001 qui m'a beaucoup aidé pour les idées ^w^ ! (Le poème est Muse de Musset.)_

_Poète, prends ton luth, et me donne un baiser _

_La fleur de l'églantier sent ses bourgeons éclore._

_Le printemps né ce soir les vents vont s'embrasser _

_Et la bergeronnette, en attendant l'aurore,_

_Aux premiers buissons verts commence à se poser._

_Poète, prends ton luth, et me donne un baiser._

Il se souvenait. Leurs corps se frotter inlassablement l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'unissant en de torrides baisers, cette intrusion au plus profond de son être. Et à chaque fois que ces souvenirs refaisaient surface, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Tendre et douloureux souvenirs, ils dansaient autrefois, partageant la couche verte de sa Némésis. Il aimait tant se noyer dans ces bras ! Il ne se souvenait plus quand tout cela avait commencé, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'en peu de temps, ce contact intime lui était devenu indispensable. Les cours n'étaient devenus que d'interminables journées durant lesquelles il attendait de recevoir ce petit papier vert dans lequel étaient donné le jour, l'endroit et l'heure.

La plupart du temps, il recevait trois de ces petits papiers par semaine. Et avant chaque rendez-vous, il essayait de se dire qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour la bonne cause, avoir des informations sur Voldemort ou sur quelques Mangemorts, mais comme dans un feuilleton télévisé de mauvais goût, il s'était pris dans son propre piège. Il était tombé amoureux de Drago Malfoy ! Il savait que le Serpentard avait de nombreuses conquêtes et qu'il n'était pas le seul avec qui il partageait sa couche, mais le fait qu'il le rappelle à lui et qu'ils soient tous les deux durant leurs ébats lui faisait croire qu'il était important, ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour lui. Terrible erreur !

Cours de Potion. Pour ne pas changer, il ne comprenait rien au cours de Snape. Il s'apprêtait à rendre les armes et à tomber dans le sommeil quand un papier vert atterrit sur sa table. Cachant sa joie à grand peine, il l'ouvrit. Et il reconnu l'écriture stylisée de Malfoy. ''_Ce soir, 20 heures dans ma chambre. Il y aura une surprise.'' _Harry faillit sauter de joie. Il se retourna vers l'auteur de ce mot qui lui adressa un sourire mystérieux, puis il se détourna et se mit à rire avec son ami Blaise. De lui peut-être, mais Harry s'en fichait ! La routine du « Je couche avec toi puis tu dégages » allait peut-être changer ! Il n'entendit pas la cloche sonnée et fut tiré hors de la salle par Ron et Hermione.

Il s'était donc rendu au rendez-vous, le Cœur haut et avec un sourire de chat du Cheshire **(Orthographe ?)** ! Hermione, seule personne au courant de cette situation, avait durant tout le dîner essayer de le dissuader de se rendre à ce rendez-vous par de nombreux sous entendus et métaphores plus significatives les unes que les autres. Mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. En y repensant, peut-être aurait-il du rester dans son dortoir ce soir là… Il était entré en donnant le mot de passe. La pièce était sombre comme toujours, mais il connaissait le chemin. Il alla s'assoir sur le lit et attendit Il attendit longtemps ! Longtemps ! Il eut de nombreuses fois envi de repartir, mais il ne le fit pas. Une heure passa avant que le bruit de pas allant vers lui ne résonne. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, sentit un poids faire affaisser le lit, puis deux mains qui se mirent à caresser son torse, à maltraiter ses tétons. Il gémit sous ces doigts. Laissant le désir envahir peut à peut son corps. Jusque là, tout se passait comme d'habitude, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et la voix de Drago résonna tel un glas.

« Tu t'amuses bien Blaise ? »

Harry se figea. Depuis le début, tout cela avait été l'œuvre de l'autre Serpentard ? Harry hoqueta, essaya de se dégager, mais la poigne ferme de l'autre Serpentard entravait ses mouvements.

« C'est parfait Dray' ! T'avais raison, Potter est une vraie putain ! » Répondit l'ami de sa Némésis « Tu me le prêterai encore un petit moment ? »

Harry se retourna vivement et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux, le suppliant silencieusement. Il ne voulait que lui, il ne voulait pas de l'autre ! Il attendit la réponse de Drago, emplit d'effroi et d'espoir.

« Fais en ce que tu veux, mais ne le brise pas. »

Et sur cette seule instruction, Drago laissa Harry dans cette chambre avec un autre. Blaise émit un rire doux et désireux, puis il commença à lui lécher le cou tout en défaisant son uniforme scolaire. Peut-être Harry rêvait-il ? Peut-être était-ce un horrible cauchemar ! Les mains de Blaise descendaient le long de son ventre pour ensuite se perdre dans son entre-jambe, frôlant ses cuises. Harry était dégouté. Dégouté de lui-même, de Blaise et de son comportement. Il haïssait Drago pour cela. Il pleura quand il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait les caresses de Blaise sur son corps. Il voulait mourir, disparaître, mais à la place de cela il ne pouvait que se débattre, blesser l'autre. Il réussit à le mordre à sang, lui griffer le dos avec hargne et à rouer de coups son visage, mais rien ne le faisait lâcher prise.

Quand tout fut finit, Blaise quitta la pièce, le laissa allongé sans volonté sur le lit. Nu et frissonnant, il s'enroula d'un drap et sortit de la pièce. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il toquait à la porte de Severus Snape. L'homme lui ouvrit, de mauvaise humeur par ce réveil, mais étrangement, en voyant son état, il perdit toute colère et le fit entrer. Il lui servit même une tasse de thé qu'Harry ne but pas. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Le Survivant le regard vide fixait un point visible de lui seul, et le Professeur de Potion l'interrogeant mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, abandonna.

« Voulez-vous que je fasse venir Lupin ? »

Doucement, comme si cela lui était douloureux, Harry hocha la tête. Mais voulait-il vraiment voir Remus ? Il n'en savait rien, il voulait simplement se sentir en sécurité. L'hybride arriva une heure plus tard. Défonçant presque la porte, il entra en trombe et chercha Harry du regard. Dès qu'il vit le fils de James, Remus eut envi de fondre en larmes. Les contenants non sans peine, il s'approcha de son neveu, le prit dans ses bras.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry fondit en larmes dans les bras du Loup-garou, parlant tout en hoquetant.

« Je… Je suis… Suis désolé ! »

Remus fit signe à Severus de les laisser seul et une fois le Maître des Potions sortit, il attendit patiemment qu'Harry se calme avant de lui en demander plus. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent le long des joues du Survivants, mais cette fois il arrivait à parler sans bégayer.

« Je l'aime Remus… » Finit par déclarer le plus jeune « Mais il n'a fait de moi que sa putain. »

Harry n'avait pas dit qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, il n'avait pas dit non plus que cela avait commencé il y a bien longtemps, trop pour qu'il se rappel de la première fois. Il se souvenait juste que Drago l'avait dépucelé sans douceur et qu'il avait aimé ça.

_Comme il fait noir dans la vallée !_

_J'ai cru qu'une forme voilée_

_Flottait là-bas sur la forêt._

_Elle sortait de la prairie _

_C'est une étrange rêverie _

_Elle s'efface et disparaît._

Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Lupin. Ce dernier alla chercher Severus et tout les deux le couchèrent dans la chambre du Maître des Potions – qui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup argumenté sur le fait que peut-être le Survivant serait mieux avec ses amis mais Remus ne l'avait pas écouté.- Une fois le gamin couché, le Serpentard et le Griffondor parlèrent longuement. Quand Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il le retrouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il eut un sourire amer puis quitta son refuge. Il alla dans le parc de Poudlard. La nuit était fraîche et l'aube ne tarderait pas. Il s'assit au bord du lac de Poudlard et attendit.

Ses rêves n'avaient été que d'horribles cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Drago enchaîner conquête sur conquête et à chaque nouvelle coucherie, il lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas se joindre à lui, en bonne putain. Harry refusait toujours et Drago lui laissait un « Tu finiras bien par revenir » avant de partir. Et lui, en simple spectateur ne pouvait qu'assister à ces scènes de débauches dont il n'aurait plus droit. Harry coinça sa tête entre ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il avait été le seul à avoir éprouvé de réels sentiments dans cette histoire. Et qui sait, peut-être réussirait-il à oublier… Il n'en était pas sûr. Qui plus est, à présent, Malfoy avait un dossier sur lui et il pourrait choisir de lui pourrir la vie.

L'aube se leva, chassant la noirceur de la nuit. Les nuages prenaient une teinte violacée qui laissait place à la rêverie. En observant le renouveau de la nature et en constatant que tout y avait une place, Harry ressentit une profonde tristesse. Il se sentait être à sa place uniquement dans les bras du blond et il n'y aurait plus le droit d'accès à présent. Il se demanda combien de pierre il lui faudrait pour que leurs poids ne l'entraînent au fond du lac et qu'il y meurt noyé pour qu'ensuite son corps soit à la merci des monstres aquatiques y vivant. Au loin, un oiseau commença son chant. Qu'attendait-il de cette vie ? Il serait seul dans peu de temps. Ron et Hermione avait choisit de s'unir dès le lendemain de la remise des diplômes. Remus allait sûrement avoir à faire durant les vacances avec Snape. Qu'allait-il faire de sa vie ? Il n'en savait rien, et il s'en foutait.

Une brindille craqua. Il se retourna et laissa un soupir de soulagement s'échapper de ses lèvres quand il reconnut Remus.

« Tu vas mieux Harry ? »

« Non… Mais c'est comme tout… Ca passera à force de temps et de patience. »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Cette blessure est bien pire que toutes les autres. »

« Et qu'en sais-tu ? » Harry s'en voulut d'avoir été assez brusque avec Remus, si bien qu'il se mordit la joue.

« Et bien… » Commença le Loup « Avec Severus pour Compagnon tu peux bien t'imaginer que tout n'est pas rose. D'abord il m'a rejeté, ensuite il m'a toléré, mais ce n'est que depuis hier que tout s'est arrangé. Je crois que tu y as contribué malgré toi. »

« Tous mes vœux de bonheur… C'est juste dommage que je n'y ai pas le droit à mon tour. »

« Tu trouveras toi aussi… J'en suis certain ! »

Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et ensemble ils regardèrent le Soleil terminer son réveil. Ils rentrèrent ensuite. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, et Harry décida de rejoindre son dortoir. Il fit ses adieux à Remus, lui promit de lui écrire – sous peine de harcèlement journalier de Snape – et qu'ils se reverraient bientôt.

Drago Malfoy se réveilla en sursaut. Cherchant instinctivement une source de chaleur à ses côtés, mais il ne rencontra que l'air glacial de sa chambre, de son lit. Il s'assit, les genoux contre sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour ses propres intérêts sans aucun doute. Ces nuits avec Ha… Potter étaient sans aucun doute les plus belles qu'il avait passé. Très vite, il en redemandait, encore et encore, mais depuis quelques semaines ces contacts l'effrayaient. Potter était devenu trop important. Il essayait de se convaincre que c'était le Survivant qui revenait vers lui et qu'il ne faisait que le satisfaire, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était le contraire. Le pire fut sûrement quand il se rendit compte qu'il aimait ce Griffondor. Pourquoi lui Et pas n'importe qui d'autre ? Et puis il était déjà fiancé à Pansy –bien malgré lui- Qu'est ce que cela allait lui apporter ?

Trop effrayer par ces pensées, il avait présenté Potter comme une putain à Blaise et lui avait proposé une nuit. Dieu ! Qu'il regrettait ! Le regard qu'Harry lui avait lancé avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce le hantait toujours. Il n'était qu'un monstre ! Un être abject qui avait profité de la faiblesse d'autrui. Il regrettait, mais il restait un Malfoy, il se devait de faire fi de ces sentiments qui l'étouffaient. Mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'en la présence de Potter, il n'était plus le même. Il avait l'impression d'être Goethe. Héros romantique que tout et tous rejettent. Il fallait bien le reconnaître, il avait peur.

Et à présent il s'en mordait les doigts. Il était lâche. Il connaissait les sentiments de Potter à son égard pour l'avoir entendu parler dans son sommeil, et lui, trop effrayé par ce qu'il ressentait, par cet avenir qui se dessinait peu à peu devant lui, avait simplement baissé les bras et abandonné la personne qui était devenu dans son cœur la plus importante au monde.

Le lendemain accueillit l'héritier des Malfoy avec un réveil des plus durs. Dès qu'il posa les pieds sur le sol et qu'il se leva, sa tête lui tourna et il tituba durant quelques pas. Il s'était levé trop vite. Il s'habilla la mort dans l'âme puis descendit prendre son petit déjeuné. Machinalement, il chercha le regard de Potter mais il ne trouva pas ces yeux qui avaient le don de l'envoûter dans la Grande Salle.

Il y avait Granger et Weasley, mais aucune trace de Potter. Pas qu'il s'en inquiétait, mais cela le... perturbait, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il essaya de se convaincre que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il s'en fichait éperdument, et cela marcha... jusqu'au commencement du premier cours de la journée.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la leçon du jour mais ses efforts furent vains. Il soupira et lâcha sa plume en un mouvement irrité. Cela n'échappa pas au professeur McGonagall qui lui adressa un sourire avant de demander :

"-Un problème Monsieur Malfoy ?"

-Aucun Professeur.

-Bien. Alors continuons."

Drago retint un soupir agacé et reprit sa plume, se forçant à ne plus penser à Potter. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi penserait-il à ce gringalet binoclard ? Il se sentit un peu mieux à cette pensée, mais cela n'empêcha pas ce sentiment d'anxiété de lui habiter les tripes durant le reste de la journée.

Une fois les cours terminé, Drago fonça dans sa chambre un air las encré sur son visage, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé. Il s'assit sur son lit et passa une main sur son visage tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Et en suivant le fil de ses pensées, il en vint à une conclusion qui l'effraya durant une seconde. Il regrettait. Pour la première fois de sa vie il éprouvait du regret, et cela le dérangea d'une manière qui lui était inexplicable.

_Il regrettait d'avoir fait souffrir Potter... il regrettait d'avoir blessé Harry._

Harry quand à lui, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Il avait sécher les cours sans aucuns remords et avait passé la journée dans son lit à réfléchir, pleurer, hurler... Et tant d'autres choses qu'il en avait oublié les raisons. Mais une chose ne voulait pas s'effacer de son esprit : Drago.

_Poète, prends ton luth la nuit, sur la pelouse,_

_Balance le zéphyr dans son voile odorant._

_La rose, vierge encor, se referme jalouse_

_Sur le frelon nacré qu'elle enivre en mourant._

_Ecoute ! Tout se tait songe à ta bien-aimée._

_Ce soir, sous les tilleuls, à la sombre ramée_

_Le rayon du couchant laisser un adieu plus doux._

_Ce soir, tout va fleurir : l'immortelle nature_

_Se remplit de parfums, d'amour, de murmure,_

_Comme le lit joyeux de deux jeunes époux._

Drago. La personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde, venait de le trahir, de se jouer de lui et de ses sentiments. Méritait-il de souffrir autant, d'avoir aussi mal ? Pourquoi cela se passait toujours ainsi quand une chose merveilleuse se produit dans sa vie ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout parte en fumée ? Il devait sûrement être maudit. Oui, c'était probablement cela. Il avait bêtement cru aux paroles du Serpentard, comme un idiot. Croire... Certainement quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire.

Harry ne se présenta pas en cours le lendemain non plus, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter encore plus Drago, bien qu'il ne voudrai jamais admettre que ce qu'il ressentait était en effet de l'inquiétude. Son comportement était pour le moins étrange du point de vu de ses amis, qui essayaient de savoir quel était le problème. Seule Blaise semblait comprendre, mais il ne disait rien. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

Le moment propice se présenta le soir même, après un dîner qui se déroula certes dans la joie, mais aussi dans l'interrogation. Potter ne s'était toujours pas montré. Drago avait mangé son repas à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu et avait regagné ses quartiers, suivit de près par Blaise.

"-Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" avait demandé le meilleur ami du blond

-Rien du tout. Son ton s'était fait plus agressif que ce qu'il aurait voulu mais n'en tint pas compte.

-C'est à cause de Potter ? Drago ne répondit pas, ce qui confirma les dires de Zabini.

-C'est à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ?"

Le blond grogna, fronça les sourcils et attendit la suite. Il voulait savoir ce que son ami avait à dire à propos de cette nuit qu'ils avaient organisé afin de permettre au blond de fuir. Une nouvelle fois.

"-Si ça peux te consoler, je n'ai pas été jusqu'au bout.

-Oh ! Voilà qui est étonnent ! Et pourquoi ?

-Disons simplement que je tiens à la vie. Répliqua l'autre. Mais que comptes-tu faire ?

-A quel propos ?

-A propos de Potter. Tu l'aimes non ?"

Drago ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire amèrement avant de congédier son ami d'un geste de la main. Oui, il l'aimait, et il avait tout fait foiré, comme un con. Il se laissa tombé en arrière, laissant sa tête taper contre le matelas, puis il fera les yeux et s'endormit **(NDA : Moi aussi quand j'ai pas le moral je dors x'D) **Ses rêves furent peuplés d'ombres noires et difforment qui flottaient autour de lui. Quand le jour se leva, un taquin rayon de soleil eut la bonne et ingénieuse idée de venir caresser son visage, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

Quand il remarqua qu'il portait encore ses habits de la veille, il alla directement prendre une douche et se changea. Ce n'est qu'en prenant connaissance de l'heure qu'il remarqua qu'il était horriblement en avance. Il descendit alors dans la salle commune des Serpentard et s'effondra dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, dans laquelle crépitait un bon feu.

Et sans réfléchir, il attrapa un morceau de parchemin, une plume, un encrier et commença à écrire. Il remplit le parchemin de son écriture stylisée et aristocratique. Il se relit, plissa le nez, et jeta son œuvre au feu. Il recommença son manège plusieurs fois. Puis il plia le parchemin et le glissa dans sa poche.

Puis il sortit du dortoir et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Un nouveau jour commençait. Il avait pensé à un plan, pour s'expliquer avec Harry. Car leur problème, à tout les deux, était qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de ce qu'ils ressentaient, aussi bien les sentiments positifs que négatifs. Il avait compris ça uniquement grâce à Blaise. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait le même comportement froid avec Blaise et Potter, alors que ce dernier l'aimait. Et qu'il l'aimait en retour.

Tous ses gestes se suspendirent. Potter venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, les yeux vide, les cheveux plus mal coiffé que d'habitude. Et bien qu'il souriait doucement à ses amis, Drago pouvait aisément voir qu'il n'allait pas bien. C'était un sentiment, une intuition qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

"-Drago, repose cette cuillère, tu as l'air idiot avec ce potage qui coule."

Il jeta un regard noir à Blaise mais suivit tout de même son conseil. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa poche, ce petit morceau de parchemin. Il le plia minutieusement en grue, lui lança un sort, et elle s'envola pour la table des Griffondors.

_Harry,_

_Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens, alors je vais pour une fois dans ma vie être sincère._

_Je t'aime, plus que tout au monde._

_Et je m'en excuse, ces sentiments m'ont effrayé et j'ai paniqué. C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à Blaise de m'aider._

_Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, je sais aussi que tu n'as aucune raison de me pardonner ou de me comprendre. _

_Je ne pourrais supporter que tu sois loin de moi sans que je n'ai essayé de m'expliquer._

_Je sais que je n'ai pas d'excuse pour toute la souffrance que j'ai dû engendrer, mais je garde l'espoir que tu me le pardonneras._

_En attendant ta réponse, _

_DM_

Harry sentit une sourde colère monter en lui, et impulsivement, il regarda le Serpentard et déchira sa lettre sous ses yeux écarquillés. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir par de belles paroles, c'était finit ! Il ne voulait plus être cette marionnette manipulable et qui écarte les cuisses suite au bon vouloir du blond.

_Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?_

_Qu'ai-je donc en moi qui s'agite_

_Dont je me sens épouvanté ?_

_Ne frappe-t-on pas à ma porte ?_

_Pourquoi ma lampe à demi-morte_

_M'éblouit t-elle de clarté ?_

_Dieu puissant ! Tout mon corps frissonne._

_Qui vient ? Qui m'appelle ? –Personne._

_Je suis seul c'est l'heure qui sonne _

_Ô Solitude ! Ô Pauvreté !_

Aussi, il décida d'ignorer totalement le garçon, il ne lui prêterai plus aucune attention et ainsi peut-être, finirait-il par oublier... Un mois se passa ainsi. Draco allait de plus en plus mal. Cherchant le regard du brun sans succès, désespérant un peu plus, mourant en silence. Il ne disait rien, il observait, tel un prédateur. Cherchant à quel moment attaquer, à quel moment remporter cette bataille entre ennemis naturels. Harry faisait en sorte de toujours être accompagner par un de ses amis, disuadant le Serpentard à venir le rejoindre.

Alors, Draco traquait Harry, inlassablement, mais d'une manière dont il ignorait, le Gryffondors semblait capable de savoir ou et quand il allait essayer de venir l'interpeller et pour mieux le contrer, il cherchait un groupe d'étudiant auquel il se mêlait.

Mais un jour, par pur hasard, la chance tourna en faveur du Serpentard. Harry se trouvait seul, dans un couloir, et le Serpentard s'élança sans réfléchir une seule seconde aux conséquences de ses actes futurs. Il empoigna violement Harry et le claqua contre le mur, encrant son regard acier dans celui émeraude.

"Que me veux-tu Malfoy ?" demanda le brun, dont le regard n'était qu'amerturme.

"Nous devons parler... Harry"

L'emploi de son prénom sembla faire enrager le Survivant, qui tenta de se débattre avec toute la force qu'il possédait, sans succès.

"Je n'ai rien à te dire.

-Et moi je pense le contraire." répliqua le blond

-Et que veux-tu savoir ? Comment ton ami m'a pris ? Si j'ai aimé ça ? T'es un véritable connard Malfoy ! s'écria Harry

-Blaise ne t'a rien fait, il est venu se confier à moi. Cesse donc, pour l'amour du ciel, de prendre le masque de la victime !"

-Parce que je suis coupable à tes yeux ? Mais je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es jouer de moi ! Je voulais te croire, du plus profond de mon âme, je voulais... tellement plus que _ça _! J'aurai voulu... "

Mais Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, et se débatit à nouveau avec toute la force du désespoir cette fois ci, mais une nouvelle fois, cela échoua de manière lamentable. De son côté, Draco n'en revenait pas. Harry aurait voulu... Autre chose. Autre chose que cette relation uniquement basée sur le sexe. Draco baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir. Sous peser chaque mot qu'il pourrait prononcer, chaque réaction possible. Et une seule phrase lui sembla appropriée.

"J'attend toujours ta réponse... Pour la lettre."

Harry releva vivement la tête, croisant une nouvelle fois le regard de Draco. Regard qui le laissa coi. En dedans, il n'y voyait qu'une sincérité quelque peu écoeurante tant elle semblait irréelle. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, Harry sentit ses joue s'humidifier sous l'effet de ses larmes et ses yeux se brouiller.

Alors Draco fit quelque chose qui l'étonna lui-même et Harry par la même ocasion. Il essuya tendrement les larmes des joues de Harry et doucement, comme pour ne pas effrayer l'autre garçon, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient de la sorte, Draco ayant toujours refuser. Et il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il rompit le baiser, et se pencha ensuite près de l'oreille du brun, et y chuchota :

"Je t'aime réellement Harry... Alors s'il te plait, répond-moi"

Et Draco Malfoy, dans toute sa splendeur, s'en alla, tel un roi dont le bien le plus précieux lui avait été dérobé. Harry quand à lui, se perdit dans ses pensées. Se posant tout un tas de questions auxquelles il n'avait évidement aucune réponse...

Il rejoignit dinalement ses meilleurs amis pour le dîner, qui se passa sans encombre. Il sentait très bien le regard de son prétendant sur lui, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. APrès tout, il allait encore se jouer de lui non ? Il l'avait jeter sans ménagement, et ensuite, il revenait lui parler d'un ton mielleux, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Harry détesta Draco pour cela. Car il y avait eu quelque chose, et cela lui serra le coeur.

Marchant au centre du trio, Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Ron et Hermione se disoutaient pour une idiotie. Encore une fois. Mais cette fois, il décida d'intervenir. Non pas pour lui, mais pour ses amis qui s'aimaient sans s'en rendre compte.

"Assez !" Hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs "Pour l'amour de Dieu Ron ! On s'en contre fou de ce que l'on va avoir comme note à notre devoir de potion ! Nous avons bien travailler donc tout ira bien ! Et Hermione, nous savons que nous aurions du nous y prendre à l'avance, tu nous le répète à longueur de temps, alors on finit par recevoir le message ! Et s'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait ! Mettez vous ensemble et foutez nous la paix Bordel !"

Et il laissa là, dans le couloir, s'éloignant d'un pas rageur vers un endroit tranquille : le parc de l'école. Il courait presque à travers le dédale de couloirs, dans les escaliers, ne voulant qu'une chose ; sortir. Mais Merlin sembla être contre lui une nouvelle fois. Il se prit les pieds dans son pantalon et tomba la tête la première. Un choc violent lui fit predre connaissance, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était malencontreusement déboité l'épaule.

_Poète, prends ton luth le vin de la jeunesse _

_Fermente cette nuit dans les veines de Dieu._

_Mon sein est inquiet la volupté l'oppresse,_

_Et les vents altérés m'ont mis la lèvre en feu._

_Ô paresseux enfant ! Regarde, je suis belle._

_Notre premier baiser, ne t'en souviens-tu pas,_

_Quand je te vis si pâle au toucher de mon aile,_

_Et que, les yeux en pleurs tu tombas dabs mes bras ?_

_Ah ! Je t'ai consolé d'une amère souffrance !_

_Hélas ! Bien jeune encor, tu te mourais d'amour._

_Console-moi ce soir, je me meurs d'espérance _

_J'ai besoin de prier pour vivre jusqu'au jour._

oOoOoOo

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il reconnut le blanc des murs de l'infirmerie. Quand il respira un grand coup, il toussa à cause de l'odeur que les potions de soins avaient laissé tout autour de lui, emprégnant jusqu'à son pygama. Sa vision, trouble, se fit de plus en plus clair et quand elle redevint 'normale', il mit ses lunettes et observa les alentours avec attention, avant de sursauter vivement. Malfoy était à son chevet, dormant, la tête contre le bout du matelat, ses cheveux défait et d'énormes cerenes sous ses yeux. Une seule question se grava dans l'esprit de Harry : Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il resta là, à observer le jeune homme, tout en cherchant vainement des réponses possible à toutes ses interrogations. Le temps passa à une telle vitesse qu'il ne repris pied avec la réalité que quand son nez le gratta, signe d'un éternuement prochain. Il le pinça, tentant ainsi à réfréner cette envie, mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Il éternua bryament, si bien qu'il réveilla Malfoy.

Comment le savait-il ? Le blond avait poussé un gémissement plaintif suite au son désagréable, et s'était mis à rouler des épaules avant de se redresser sur sa chaise tout en étirant ses bras vers le haut. A cet instant, Harry le trouva félin.

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé... murmura le Survivant.

- Ce n'est rien, j'aurai du retourner dans mon dortoir pour dormir.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-Depuis aussi longtemps que toi...

- Ah... Et cela fait combien de temps ?

-Quatre jours dans heure et douze minutes, répondit le Serpentard tout en lançant unTempus.

-Et... Tu es resté ? Tout ce temps ?

-Oh non ! Je venais pendant nos heures libres pendant les jours de classes, mais oui pour le reste du temps. Granger et Weasley sont passés aussi...

-Je vois..."

Un silence tendu s'installa. Harry avait le coeur qui battait la chamade. Il venait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Malfoy ! Une grande première. Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, son regard glissa sur le jeune blond et il se mit à l'observer ouvertement. Draco le remarqua et dit, avec un sourire charmeur.

"Si tu continu à me dévisager comme ça, je vais avoir un trou dans le visage.

-Ne soit pas stupide ! C'est impossible ! répondit Harry en ricannant

-Dis moi Harry, quand tu es tombé, personne ne t'as bousculer n'est ce pas ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Il n'y avait que moi. Je n'ai pas fait attention, c'est un simple accident !

-Je suis soulagé alors, déclara Draco en soupirant d'aise.

-Tu t'inquiétais ?

Le blond ne répondit pas et détourna le regard en rougissant quelques peux. Harry, par ce comportement, eu la réponse à sa question. Il décida alors de faire le premier pas. Parce qu'il était à Gryffondor, parce qu'il fallait bien que l'un d'eux se décide et parce qu'il voulait que tout se finisse vite en cas de refus.

"Tu sais... Pour ta réponse... Je... Je t'aime également ! Mais je me méfie toujours. Tu n'as pas été honnête envers moi et ça m'a fait mal. Je pensais que je ne suciterai jamais d'intérêt autre que celui de mon corps pour toi... Et... Et je voulais plus que ça..."

Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa tirade, il le prit dans ses bras avec puissance et douceur, couvrant le crâne du rouge et or de baiser, tout en lui murmurant combien il était heureux et soulager. Il lui susura aussi qu'il l'aimait également, et qu'il ne pouvait décement plus se passer de lui.

Puis il rompit l'étreinte pour mieux la reformer tout en scellant leurs lèvres. Chacun d'eux profitant de ce moment de plénitude, et d'harmonie totale et étrange entre eux. Un rayon de soleil filtra à travers les épais rideaux de l'infirmerie et éclaira les deux jeunes hommes, comme s'il avait sa propre volonté, celle de bénir ces sentiments trop longtemps refoulés mais puissant car aujourd'hui dévoilés. Puis le baiser se rompit tendrement et Draco posa son front contre celui de Harry, souriant doucement, avant de lui aussi, livrer son coeur à son désormais amant.

-Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, Harry.

-Tant que cela, Monsieur Malfoy ?

-Oui, Monsieur Potter, et bien plus encore. Dit-il en l'embrassant.

_Est-ce toi dont la voix m'appelle,_

_Ô ma pauvre Muse, est-ce toi ?_

_Ô ma fleur, Ô mon immortelle !_

_Seul être pudique et fidèle_

_Ou vive encor l'amour de moi !_

_Oui, te voilà, c'est toi, ma blonde,_

_C'est toi, ma maîtresse et la sœur !_

_Et je sens, dans la nuit profonde,_

_De ta robe d'or qui m'inonde,_

_Les rayons glisser dans mon cœur._

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Petit mot de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, merci de m'avoir lue ^w^ Ca me fait très plaisir ! =D**

**J'ai beaucoup été aidée pour cet OS notament à partir de la lettre. J'ai beacoup de projets en ce moment et tout s'est embrouillé dans ma tête ^^**

**Mais j'aime assez le résultat =3**

**Je suis aussi désolée de ne pas poster plus souvent, mais j'ai eu le BAC blanc (Youuupi =_=") et je sors d'un période difficile, mais tout s'est finalement arrangé !**

**Je voudrai dédié cet OS à Sehaltiel, qui, même si nous nous parlons pas beaucoup, reste un ami très cher (ouais, on s'est échangé que quelques mails, mais je m'attache vit, ca me perdra... xD) et de qui je voudrai avoir plus de nouvelles ."**

**Voilà; c'est tout ! Mercie encore de votre passage et n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises =3**


End file.
